finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant Crab (Crystal Chronicles boss)
The Giant Crab appears in the River Belle Path as the boss of the dungeon in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. The Tipa Caravan must defeat it to receive their first drop of myrrh. Before they reach the Myrrh Tree, the crab will leap from behind the waterfall to attack the heroes. Stats Battle * Pincer Slash - An attack with a wider range than it appears to have, it will knock players back if it connects, especially annoying if the victim is in the middle of casting a spell. It is a very fast attack, making it difficult to escape. Luckily, after the crab has taken enough damage, its pincer disappears. * Charge Blast - A long range, Thunder-elemental blast, it travels quickly but can only do so in a straight line and so is easily avoided when the crab scratches its carapace with its pincer. This attack can only be used when the crab has its pincer, so like its slash, this attack is only a threat at the beginning of the battle. * Carapace Smash - An attack which hits the area directly in front of the crab. In this attack, the crab slams its carapace into the ground with a small explosion. It is quick and the crab gives little to no indicator for this attack, so the best way to avoid this attack is to avoid attacking from the front. Because this attack requires use of its carapace, removing the carapace removes this attack. * Pounce - Here the Giant Crab will jump surprisingly high and attempt to land on the player. Once its carapace has disappeared, it will jump around repeatedly between bits of scuttling and attacking, making the crab more difficult to hit. * Bubble - The Giant Crab's most frequently-used attack, the bubble will inflict the Slow status on the player if it connects; but travels very slowly and is easily avoided. By using the Defend command, the player is able to block this attack. * Slowga - Used in the dungeon's third cycle. This spell is the -"ga" form of Slow. The crab will use this move when it is down to low health, but it rarely uses this move; it prefers to overuse the Bubble. The attack has a very large range, reaching nearly the entire battlefield and inflicting the Slow status for a longer time than that inflicted by the Bubble. * Thundara - Only used once its carapace has disappeared; the Giant Crab will require a few seconds to charge this spell, giving ample time to move far from its area of effect, unless the player is inflicted with Slow. This is the Giant Crab's most damaging attack, and has a high chance of causing Paralysis. * Thundaga - Only used in the dungeon's third cycle; this attack replaces Thundara, and is very dangerous due to its wide range. Support Monsters These creatures assist the Giant Crab and make defeating it even more of a chore. Fortunately, they are pathetically weak, taken out in two physical attacks at the most. The first will appear when the Giant Crab is first struck with an attack. Others then appear individually at set intervals during the battle. The Reaver Mu continually chase after the player and their tail attack causes a short stun. It is a major annoyance in battle and disrupts Focus attacks and spell casting. Strategy This is certainly one of the easiest bosses in the game, but it requires a good deal of running around. The support Mu only takes a couple seconds to defeat, so remove them from battle as soon as possible. Even though the crab's attacks are fairly quick, they are pretty easy to predict by its movements. The dangerous thunder attacks all have slow enough casting times to run out of range, and its bubble attack just needs running to evade. Long range attacks as well as physical attacks work just fine so long as you move whenever the crab stops, indicating he is going to use his own physical attacks. Firaga is recommended, as the boss is relatively weak to Fire magic and Firaga will take care of the Mu somewhat quickly. The fire status also reduces the crab's physical defense, so Lilties should consider using at least Fira before charging in for the kill. The Giant Crab loses its parts as it is defeated. When it is between 2/3 - 3/4 of its HP, the pincer will disappear. Between 1/3 - 1/2 of its HP, it loses the carapace, leaving it unprotected. However, once it has lost its carapace, the crab's speed increases dramatically and it begins to overuse the Pounce, Bubble, and Thunder attack. Its Thunder attack is definitely one of the most annoying moves of this boss, especially in the 3rd cycle when it is replaced by Thundaga. Its Thundaga reaches almost the entire map and it has a very high chance (almost always) of paralysis. Because Yukes can guard against magic attacks, they are the only ones able to avoid damage and paralysis. Useful Items The Giant Crab's boss item is the Ancient Sword, an item that can only be obtained by completing the level with 149 or more bonus points on the 3rd cycle. It is important for Clavats, who can use it to forge Ragnarok, their ultimate weapon. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles